1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novelty amusement eating devices, in particular, a hand-held motorized cup spinner for supporting, containing, rotating and sculpting an individual portion of ice cream or similarly malleable food while it is being consumed.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Hand-held ice cream eating receptacles, including those commonly known as "ice cream cones," have been popular and enduring dessert items for generations. In their typical form, a cup- or cone-shaped receptacle is grasped in a person's hand in order to support and contain an individual portion of ice cream which is gradually consumed through the repeated licking actions of the person's tongue. While variations in shape, texture, material and construction abound in this category, few examples in the prior art are specifically directed at enhancing or improving the actual licking action performed by the user or the resultant effect such licking action has upon the material being consumed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,496 to Gilson (1980) makes known a hand-held food dispensing utensil with a vertically rotating hollow ring, which, when manipulated by a person's tongue, discharges food portions into the mouth through holes in the ring. This device is complicated to use in that it requires miniature food vessels to be inserted into the hollow ring prior to use. In addition, the repetitive task of moving one's tongue up and down to manipulate a hollow ring can become monotonous and tiring, especially for a child, thereby limiting the device's lasting appeal and play value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,054 to Liaw (1996) makes known a hand-held novelty eating device for wobbling a stick upon which a piece of hardened candy has been mounted. A version of U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,692 to Coleman et al. (1993) appears in the "Cap Toys 1996" product catalog under the mark "EZ Freezy Spin Pop Shop" (Cap Toys, Inc., 1996, page 14) and makes known a hand-held motorized stick-spinning device for rotating a stick upon which a frozen lollipop has been attached. While providing novel means for manipulating and eating hardened candy or hard-frozen pops affixed to sticks, neither of these devices adequately serves as a means for consuming softer, more malleable foods such as soft ice cream, yogurt or pudding since: 1) neither device includes a cup or receptacle with walls that would serve to adequately support and contain a portion of such softer, malleable material, and, 2) such materials would not be effectively supported or contained by a stick feature alone and would consequently flow off each device onto the user's hand.
In addition to the above-mentioned disadvantages, none of the prior art examples cited above anticipates a device in which a cup mounted upon a motorized, hand-held housing is rotated so that a malleable food portion contained in the cup is rotationally fed against a person's tongue to form interesting shapes and patterns in the food portion while it is being consumed. In addition, none of the prior art examples cited anticipates that such a device would include a detachable cup that simplifies filling and cleaning of the device and permits several different cups to be used interchangeably upon a single hand-held housing, as is characteristic of the present invention. Nor do any of the prior art examples anticipate a configuration in which a hand-held motorized cup spinner is adapted to receive a common, edible pastry cone filled with ice cream so that the common cone can be consumed in the new and entertaining manner disclosed by the present invention. In addition, none of the prior art examples anticipate one embodiment of the present invention in which a hand-held motorized ice cream cup spinner is adapted to simulate the shape and feel of a traditional ice cream cone.
Because the act of eating an ice cream cone has traditionally been performed by holding a scoop of ice cream largely stationary in one's hand relative to the continuous licking movements of one's tongue, the appeal of a device that basically reverses this procedure--that is, continuously moves the ice cream portion while one's tongue is held in a relatively stationary position--has been largely overlooked. However, it can be seen that such a device is enormously entertaining, extends the natural enjoyment and creative play possibilities of eating ice cream and similarly malleable foods, and enhances the overall experience of eating such foods for young children and adults alike. Therefore, it can be seen there remains a need for a novel, hand-held cup spinner for supporting, containing, rotating and sculpting an individual portion of ice cream or similarly malleable food during consumption that can be enjoyed by children and adults alike, and facilitates new and entertaining methods for eating such foods.